Konoha Messenger the Aftermath
by DragonRS
Summary: This is all based on Konoha Messenger to get the true understanding of what these storys are about please read Konoha Messenger. By: TemariKun!
1. Based on chapter 10

**Konoha Messenger the Aftermath**

Based on Chapter : 10

Later in the night of Konoha Village while a little blonde boy was rocking back and forth holding a bat facing the door of his house. "Knock Knock Knock!" He heard at the door. "Who the hell is it?" Naruto yelled gripping his bat even tighter. "It's me Sakura." Sakura then hit the door harder yelling Naruto hurry up I know whats going on!" Naruto asked stuttering. "H-h-how d-do I kn-kno-know it's real-really y-you?" Sakura said "I was at Sasukes' house and read the end of the messages over his shoulder and ran here to protect you." Naruto thought this to be a reasonable explanation because Kakashi-sensei told them to protect one another. Naruto opened the door slowly but Sakura busted into his house and slammed the door. Shoved two pieces of parchments one to seal the door and the other to shock someone who even touches the door. "Now, tell me what's up with the messengers I only read the end." He started to explain while the door started to seal shut. "Well… you see… (Sigh) Itchi Uchiha sent me a sex toy box I thought was from Sasuke but…

**3 ½ minutes later**

"… and now Itchi and Sasuke are trying to take away my innocence." Naruto finished. Sakura said "well I can see that this is a dilemma for you" the seal is now completed. Sakura started to advance on Naruto while he starts yelling "what the hell do you think your doing!" Sakura then gets up to his face and ask quietly "where is this box of yours?" Naruto says in a mean tone "how dare you scare me like that!" his voice lowers to a normal tone. "It's in my room, down the hall last door on the left." They head toward his room while talking to each other Naruto started the conversation "so is there another reason for you coming here and looking for my new box?" Sakura pulled out the box and a few of the trinkets inside. She replied "well I was hoping we could do something sexy to night!" Sakura then brought out the hand cuffs and said "I wonder what I could do with these?" Naruto in an excited voice said "hehehe this sounds very…" "Knock, AAAAAHHHHH!." The sound came from the door and Naruto stopped his sentence short and ran to the door to see if it was Iruka. "Who is it?" Naruto said with a chirpy voice. Sakura's voice came from behind the door "Naruto you're in grave danger!" Naruto response to this "nice try Itchi or Sasuke or whoever you are the real Sakura is in here with me." Sakura then says "Come on Naruto let me in Itchi ambushed Sasuke and told him he was coming here right now to take away your innocence. Whatever the fuck that's suppose to mean." Naruto yells "to bad Itchi your joke won't work Sakura said we're going to get sexy tonight." Sakura "Come on Naruto think, does that sound like me?" Naruto ponders for a moment and yells "HOLY FUCK!" he runs to his room to see that his bed was made differently and the box was missing the lube and the hand cuffs. Spank Spank Spank "Ouch!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and it kinda turned Itchi on so he cuffed him and started to 

**5 ½ Minutes Later!**

Sasuke arrived yelling at the top of his lungs "Hold In There My Kitsune, Hold In There!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary!" Sasuke yelled back while getting closer "They said I was fine!" Sakura then thought of a dilemma he'll have to get through. "Sasuke the door is rigged to zap you if you touch it." Sasuke doing the hand signs for his Fire Element; Dragon Fire Technique no Jutsu and then asked "is my Kitsune alright" Sakura answered quickly " I don't know I just got here, but I did here a scream." !BOOM! the door blew to pieces and Sakura entered first. "Naruto!" She Yelled running thru all the right side of the rooms. "Kitsune, My darling Kitsune!" He said running thru all of the left rooms. Sakura finish the right side at the same time Sasuke got to Naruto's' room and they entered at the same time and saw Itchi Smoking in the corner of the room lit only by the cigarette embers and Naruto spread out sleeping on the bed open legs and all showing which I might add made Sakura run out of the house yelling "SCARED FOR LIFE, SCARED FOR LIFE!" although Sasuke was getting a little happy in the lower region if you know what I mean. If you don't well I'll tell you he had an erection god dam it and it was longer and stronger than ever. Itchi took this time to walk to the window making his dramatic exit while yelling "maybe next time little bro, maybe next time." Even though Sasuke wanted to kill his brother he thought to himself "my, Kitsune looks super Fuckable tonight." He walked slowly over to the lube and squeezed it but nothing came out so he searched the box and nothing he the thought "Crap no sex tonight." Then he thought of a great substitute "Lotion!" So They also began to 

_**Finish**_

All the credit for this must go to Temari-Kun with which I could not have this nasty mind to write this.

I will be writing the ones that interest me only and I'll take suggestions on the chapters of Konoha Messenger that you do want to read about.


	2. Based on chapter 4

_**Konoha Messenger the Aftermath**_

_**Ch. 2**_

_**Based on chapter 4**_

**_What Iruka-sensei did while Kakashi gave Naruto, The Talk!_**

Iruka-sensei sat staring at the computer thinking of only one thing "NEJI!" He typed his last word to Naruto and ran out forgetting to logg off. Bang Bang Bang came a knock at the door Iruka opened it even though he was half dressed and didn't have time for small chat. "I thought we were going to play warriors at my house tonight not now and here." Kakashi said with a grin. Iruka stared at him thinking "Why do you need me when you have a life time subscription to those books of yours?" Kakashi stood still waiting for a response then Iruka shock off that thought and said "I'll be back soon. Help yourself to the food or entertainment I have a very important appointment. Iruka ran out the door while Kakashi yelled behind him "see ya later tight ass." Iruka was red faced running down the side of the street. Like all Men Iruka kept thinking to himself "I know I forgot something." But he arrived at Neji's House before he could figure out what it was. He thought to himself "My Neji has done well on his own." Seeing as He no longer required assistance to live he left all who cared about him and is living in a 3 story house alone.

A/N: I would say that's pretty good for someone on there own.

Knock Knock Knock came a rapping at the door Neji shouted "Naruto your on time." Surprised by this Iruka transformed into Naruto and came in. "I'm here and ready to Fuck!" Said Naruto's voice. Neji then said "Ok, come and get it." Neji ran into his room waiting for his blonde hair sex puppet to arrive. Iruka let his lower region morph back so it would be his cock and he threw it out into the open and Neji started having second thoughts. "How about I go first Naruto." Said Neji after much consideration. Iruka having been use to Kakashi's the biggest in the village said "sure." and Neji pulled out his **_SMALL_** wiener. Iruka then said "Fine stick it in." Neji's couldn't even reach the hole so Iruka went behind him and started banging away. Iruka left while Neji had a long talk with himself wondering if he should stay gay or go straight only. He gets home to see Kakashi talking to Naruto inappropriately.

1 Hour Later

Iruka at Kakashi's house had a talk with him then they rammed each other till the next sun rise.

A/N: It was 11:00 a.m. when they started.

Thanks for Reading now time for you to review yet again I encourage you to read Konoha Messenger then Tell me which story you want me to write about next.

Thanks For you time.

Dragon has logged out.


	3. Based on Chapter 5 A 3 Parter

Konoha Messenger the Aftermath  
Based on chapter 5  


Here is the basic story it's like lord of the rings but instead of a ring it's a shampoo bottle and the seven people are Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi wait no he was replaced with Iruka cause he's a fucker, Ino, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba Lets Begin! But heres a little twist you don't know who's what character you have to find it out your self 

Wow you guys really did get here early! A surprising Naruto shouted. 8:00a.m. on the dot Naruto? Iruka said questionally. How are you all felling about this journey you are about to embark on. Sasuke started to give the directions of the, well, mission.

A/N: Ha I won't tell you what he said so I can make it up along the way. He-Ha-Ho

A few minutes later they headed out with the one shampoo. Shika said stop I sence a presence over there. Iruka replied with a hell it must be Gulum. Boromire then looked to the trees and said I'm hungary! Pipin told Akumaru to transform so they could have a little fun killing all of the orces that were up ahead that Arogon saw with his Byingan.

A/N: I hope I'm not making thins to easy for you

Frodo was running in the opposite way of the battle for fear of the Orochimarus getting there hand on the one shampoo. He lather, risnsed, and repeated until he doubled to twice his size and gains unnatueral abilitys (results may vary). Pipin and Mary were trying to fight there best but Ino, Shika, Iruka, Neji, and Boromir went to fight those Bitchy mother fuckers! Choji fought valiantly to save Akamaru and Kiba from that Bastard Orc. But Zaku used though's Damn wind blasts so hard and fast that Boromir couldn't deflect a singule one.and so Boromir no longer is with the team of, um… Losers? I don't know what to call them. Frodo appeared in his massivally strong state and kick Zaku Ass. They broke up into a few groups.

A/N: Again I'm not telling cause I don't even Know.

To Be Continued…  
HA I Need to come up with awesome Battles cause this is a Three Parter.


End file.
